tmntfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32442791-20180806232832
RESEÑAS: Revisión de Mark Pellegrini: "Si bien mi odio por esta historia se ha suavizado durante los cinco años transcurridos desde su publicación, todavía no puedo profesar que me gusta en absoluto. Soy de la opinión de que algunos orígenes no necesitan ser contados, y el origen del Rey de las Ratas fue uno de ellos. Parte de su atractivo es su mística; ¿Es realmente una entidad mística con poder sobre los roedores o es solo un loco con síndrome de personalidad múltiple? La serie Mirage nunca fue explícita en este hecho; cuando apareció por primera vez, era solo un tipo loco cuya identidad cambiaba con las estaciones y solo * pensaba * que era un monstruo. Cuando reapareció, era como un fantasma que obsesionaba a Splinter por varios asuntos, y aunque eso le daba cierta credibilidad mística a su personaje, estaba lejos de ser una prueba concreta de que él era algo más que el fantasma que un loco vago. Entonces la decisión de escribir un origen definitivo para el Rey de las Ratas nunca me sentó bien. El resultado final es algo que, por lo que es, ciertamente funciona en el ámbito del universo, los personajes y sus relaciones, lo que explica el vínculo espiritual entre Splinter y el Rey de las Ratas, pero lo hace de una manera que diluye la espeluznante amenaza de el Rey de las Ratas con sus respuestas. Por sus puntos buenos, "The Pantheon" definitivamente está bien investigado y une todas las apariencias de Rat King junto con un propósito coherente. Su derrota aquí claramente rompió su mente y fue devuelto a la Tierra como un vago inofensivo, que ya no tiene las facultades para explotar sus poderes (y por lo tanto, ya no es una amenaza para el Panteón). Eso lo prepara para su aparición en Tales # 4, donde finalmente termina con un shuriken en el pecho y una caída de una cornisa. Más que cualquier otra cosa, esta historia explica su fascinación con Splinter y por qué pasa el resto de sus apariciones inquietando a la vieja rata, durante "City at War", luego otra vez en "Cold, Cold Ice" y finalmente en la muerte de Splinter en TMNT Vol. 4. Ahora comprendemos por qué el Rey de las Ratas siguió apareciendo ante Splinter y su aparición en el momento de la muerte de Splinter nos da una sensación de esperanza, de que la conciencia de Splinter seguiría viva como el nuevo Rey de las Ratas, teniendo el puesto legado a él como fue profetizado. El tema también está muy bien dibujado por nada menos que el extraordinario artista de TMNT Adventures, Chris Allan. Mientras que ver a Splinter y al Rey de las Ratas disparándose a los kame hame has (Dana hablando jajaja incluso Pellegrini lo dijo XD) y zumbando alrededor del cielo era una tontería como el infierno, hubiera lucido algo peor si algún otro artista hubiera intentado renderizarlo. El estilo de Allan es probablemente demasiado "limpio" para un personaje descarnado y atroz como el Rey de las Ratas, pero en realidad encaja bien en este momento en la línea de tiempo del personaje, ya que el Rey Rata aún no había caído en la locura y la miseria. Y tengo que amar a "Batman" como el Rey de los murciélagos en ese toque de la página dos del Panteón. En cuanto al origen del Rey de la Rata, ignorando cualquier preferencia personal por "misterio" sobre "hecho", simplemente no me importó. Se parecía demasiado al origen de Kyle Rayner del cómic de Green Lantern de los años 90 (un Guardián del Universo moribundo lega el anillo de Linterna Verde al primer humano que encuentra en un callejón, esperando que sean dignos). Convertir al Rey de las Ratas en un delincuente juvenil que escapaba de la custodia policial en un hospital (de ahí los vendajes) se sentía como un medio poco profundo para explicar su disposición "malvada". El hecho es que, en primer lugar, el Rey de las Ratas nunca fue realmente "malvado". En "I, Monster" era un tipo loco que creía que era un monstruo, pero que en realidad era solo un loco disfrazado de barro. Cuando regresó como un fantasma, había poca amenaza sobre él; él, de hecho, ayudó a Splinter con más frecuencia que de lo contrario. Tenerlo como un delincuente al que se le otorgaron asombrosos poderes que los utilizaron para su propio beneficio se sintió terriblemente contrario al personaje. Dicho todo esto, admitiré que me gusta el origen que se le dio en la serie animada 4Kids. Tan contradictorio como suena todo lo que acabo de decir, funcionó perfectamente bien EN ESE UNIVERSO, continuando un hilo argumental dejado abierto después de un episodio anterior y no socavando la integridad del personaje. Seguramente tomaré "clon cyborg defectuoso de Bishop que lentamente se está volviendo loco" por "criminal escapado accidentalmente dado poderes mágicos de animales", en cualquier caso. "The Pantheon" es, para ser franco, una historia que se puede omitir y nunca perderse. Sirve solo para responder las preguntas que nadie hizo y tomar uno de los personajes recurrentes más enigmáticos de la serie TMNT y convertirlo en un matón criminal genérico. A veces, es mejor dejarlo solo y el origen del Rey de las Ratas no debería haber sido escrito ". Mi propia revisión: Básicamente todo lo que dijo Mark (creí que me agradaría menos que su revisión pero al verdad es que el tipo sabe los problemas y lo bueno del número; es cierto que prefiero a mi misterioso Rey Rata) pero tú opinas lo que te venga en gana, Nicoll. Mi opinión del primer episodio de Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; City Showdown: Para empezar, me sigo quejando abruptamente de los diseños, los odio, son tremendamente horripilantes y no quiero se clasista pero las ratas mutantes son la peores (sólo existe una rata mutante así que creo que sabes a quien me refiero). Splinter... Splinter pudo haber querido su momento de "vegetación" en algún momento y haberlo tenido (digo, en Mirage lo consiguió) pero lo que hicieron aquí fue hacer un padre totalmente irresponsable, desatento, holgazán y asqueroso. Déjate de que se vea asqueroso, sino que simplemente no cuida de sí mismo; no es de esos monjes gordos que se mueven como físicoculturistas de películas de acción cuando llega el momento de la pelea, ni siquiera eso, sino que, lo que él se supone que sabe sobre el Ninjutsu (lo cual incluye la responsabilidad y la DISIPLINA) no se refleja en sus hijos, en absoluto. No sólo pelean peores que niños de tres años (sin ofender a los niños de tres años), sino que incluso su villano les dijo que eran patéticos como luchadores, Leonardo (o su copia barata) cuando Rafael dijo: "Bien chicos, vamos a enseñarle nuestro entrenamiento", él sólo respondió: "¿Entrenamiento? ¿Uds han estado entrenando?". No sólo es una total ofensa al hermoso y disciplinado Leonardo de toda la vida el cual sin Ninjutsu no es nada, sino que aparte: Usan sus absurdas armas como si fueran cualquier otra cosa ¿sabías que incluso el Rafa de 2012 no sabe cómo usar sus sais? Lo digo porque mi hermano, como la Wikipedia andante que es, investigó todas la Artes Marciales que existen y al llegar a las Japonesas se dio cuenta de cómo utilizaban las Sais y de que Raphael no las usa bien ¡Pero estas nuevas tortugas ni siquiera eso! Si fuera la vida real sería tan... imaginativas, que serían inútiles; sino pregúntale al Bo de Don. Ahm, qué mas? Ah sí, O.D.I.O a Leo. Opaca completamente a Miguel Ángel con esa inmadura personalidad. No es lo mismo y nunca lo será, aunque el Leo normal a veces sea condenadamente aburrido YO LO AMO Y LO ACEPTAMOS TAL Y COMO ES, ¿pero esto? Ahora referencias: La parte donde se ve que está una especie de mafioso afuera es prácticamente igual a la parte donde Saki estaba a punto de irse en su nave espacial mientras disimulaba una fiesta justo afuera de la "Molina Tower", la cual se veía igual. La parte donde Abril, siendo afroamericana, está haciendole mimos al perro mutante ese, es referencia a la parte donde Mikey les presenta a Klunk y ella hace lo mismo. Cuando los brutos con perros en sus canguros los descubren, es referencia a la clasiquísima escena donde los Dragones Púrpura también los descubren y les dicen algo sobre "sus estúpidos disfraces de tortuga" pero en cambio aquí ellos mismos alegan que son disfraces. En el minuto 5:06 Don termina estrellandose contra una pared lo cual me hace recorda muy vívidamente el meme donde decía "De generación a generación" y se veía lo mismo de todos los Donies de las diferentes series. Cuando Mikey dice "Oigan chicos, he visto este símbolo antes... de hecho, todos lo hemos visto antes." es referencia a todas las anteriores versiones donde se dan cuenta que había un edificio gigante con el símbolo del TCRI, excepto que aquí es otra cosa. En el estante de Splinter donde dice "No tocar", hay una espada con un dibujo de una serpiente; curiosamente en una versión un... alguien les había dejado un paquete hasta su alcantarilla para Splinter el cual era un espada maldita; cuenta la leyenda que, tras una pelea con su hermana, el dios Sunano-o fue desterrado de los cielos y, siguiendo el curso de una hoja que iba río arriba (no entiendo eso) llegó hasta un pueblo donde se encontró con una familia muy triste que estaba huyendo, Ashi na Zuchi, el padre, le contó que había una bestia de ocho cabezas en el pueblo (me acordé de Oolong... excepto que esa no era una situación tan... asesina) que ya había matado a 7 de sus hijas y, como venía por la última (Kushinada), estaban escapando. Susano-o les dijo que él mismo vencería a la bestia, pero que a cambio quería la mano de Kushinada (se enamoró a primera vista), Ashi na Zuchi le dijo que sí entonces, después de planearlo (y de convertir a su nueva prometida en un peine para que lo acompañara temporalmente durante la batalla ya que la quería a su lado), ordenó que vertieran Sake en ocho vasijas y que las colocaran al otro lado de una rejilla. Y su plan funcionó ya que la bestia metió sus ocho cabezas entre las rejillas para tomar el Sake (hasta las serpientes de ocho cabezas son borrachas, me lleva), cuando se puso hasta atrás (que se quedó bien inconsciente, jerga) Susano-o aprovechó para cortarle todas sus cabezas y luego sus ocho colas pero cuando llegó a la cuarta cola su espada retumbó; se dio cuenta de que dentro de la cola había otra espada, la sacó y luego se la entregó a su hermana en forma de reconciliación. La espada tiene muchos nombres pero la más común es la Kusanagi No Tsurugi. Sin embargo, nadie se preguntó qué sucedió con la legendaria espada que mató a la bestia: la espada de Totsuka... hasta ahora en esa versión de TMNT donde según absorbió los poderes del monstruo, el cual se llamaba Yamata No Orochi (lo sé, suena a Hamato Yoshi y Oroku, pero esto es una leyenda japonesa "cierta" sin embargo no es cierto lo de la Totsuka) En esa versión de TMNT, si la tocabas te quedabas maldito... y el estante decía "No tocar"... (Otra curiosidad: había 4 estrellas ninja clavadas ahí) Cuando Rafa intenta que la pieza mágica funcione, Mike dice: "¿Y si dejamos que 'el artista '''del equipo lo intente?". Como sabrás después por otras versiones, Mikey siempre fue el más... artístico, sí. Cuando llegan abajo Abril dice que están en una ciudad antigua debajo de Nueva York; obviamente es en referencia a la ''ciudad antigua debajo de Nueva York de las serie de 2003 (donde, por cierto, también había monstruos y algunas cosas volaban) El laboratorio del Baron Draxum o como se llame, es totalmente igual (sin los artefactos extraños, claro) a la guarida de las tortugas de 2003. La herramienta con el símbolo es una referencia al "artefacto de Abril" que anteriormente era de su tío Augustus, el cual te llevaba a diferentes dimensiones en 2003. Aunque los portales recuerdan al hechizo para ir a la Batalla Nexus. Ahora, cosas buenas: Es la 2da Abril menos amargada en toda la historia de TMNT (la 1ra es la de la versión que te dije donde sale la espada maldita) Raphael tiene una buena personalidad... pero no la de mi Raphie y no lo quiero así. Don, al menos él, se decidió quedar con su antigua arma... excepto que trae "avances tecnológicos" estúpidos que sólo retrasan. Me estaba carcajeando todo el tiempo. Un punto por eso... Sólo uno. Críticas de tus nuevos caps: TMNT Amor Mutante: Olvidada: ¡Yeiy! ¡Ya se dejó curar y confía en ellos (... o al menos en Mikey)! Para empezar, me encanta que sea realista (aunque sean Tortugas enormes ninja de lo que estemos hablando). Todo va tan... tal y como una persona asustada actuaría y se acomodaría, y amo eso. Para Vivir Tuve Que Matarme: "Llegó el Domingo, el fin de semana, un día muy amado u odiado por muchos", para mi es amado... porque el Lunes es de mis días de descanso ��. (trabajamos de Martes a Sábado) Para empezar, describiste muy bien a la escuela, oh sí, incluso mi mamá está de acuerdo. Aaron dice que nadie sabe la respuesta y nadie quiere investigar pero... ¡YO SÍ! ¿Por qué vive sola? ¿Es drogadicta o sólo son chismes? Me caen bien sus "escasas amigas". Huh, hay alguien ahí que nadie más ve... (¿es un demonio? porque eso va a traer problemas con este pechito y su historia del Ruiseñor, ¿sabes?) Como sea... Espera... ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ....!? Pensé que lo que me dijiste de que el chico la rechazaba era Rick (incluso recuerdo haberte dicho que sería interesante verlo desde el POV del antagonista) pero no! resulta que es de él de quien se enamora después... verdad? (uy, me pregunto qué fue del tipo de quien se vengó jeje) Resumen de esto: AMO COMO NO TE IMAGINAS TU NARRACIÓN, ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA TOTALMENTE.